Snow Kisses
by MakoRain
Summary: There's Cloud, there's Tifa, there's ice skating...a nice little winter bit of fluff is all.


A/N: Hello again. I know it seems like I'm always writing something new but I can't help it, if a story keeps pestering me, I just have to write it out or lose my sanity. This one actually came to me that night that I was up until like 6 in the a.m. but I didn't have enough energy to write so now it is done. Hope you enjoy. R & R as always, thanks!

(Forgive me of spelling and grammar errors but I'm working on what little mind I have left after finishing two term papers due tomorrow.)

I own nothing FFVII, but don't worry, they will be mine. Oh yes, they will be mine.

"**Snow Kisses"**

**By MakoRain**

The cool winter air whipped at her face and pulled her hair in various directions but she kept walking through the bare woods, searching for him. If I would've known it was going to take this long, I'd have worn gloves, Tifa thought coldly as she looked at her frozen hands. Still, she marched onward, unable to fight her curiosity as to where Cloud went these days, especially in such cold weather.

Tifa took in her surroundings and her eyes were dazzled with all of the snow; it covered the ground and trees in a soft blanket of white every where she looked and it made her smile. She had always loved winter despite her cold hands' protest and twirled a little as she walked through the winter wonderland.

_Maybe I could get Cloud to build a snow man with me! _

Her mind's eye flashed back to their childhood filled with making snowmen and snow angels in each other's yards and tugged her lips into a smile even now, it seemed so long ago...

A snowflake drifted in front of her face and Tifa watched it fall, enjoying the simplicity of the little distraction. Soon another fell and another followed as a light snow began, tickling her cheeks and clinging to her eyelashes. Even in the cold she found something to warm her heart and her happiness increased when she finally found him.

Cloud seemed to be gliding and Tifa soon understood why as she took in the ice skates. He flew across the frozen pond with such agility and grace that she was reminded of when he would be fighting so effortlessly. But instead of a scowl of determination, she saw a wispy grin in its place and she was glad. Looking back at his movements and the freedom of it all, Tifa only had one thought. _I want to do that._

As if hearing her unspoken mind, Cloud turned and waved before gliding over. Again, his happiness overwhelmed her; he was so happy that it made her happier if even possible and they smiled like little children in their overflowing happiness together.

"Perfect day for ice skating," Tifa said to make her mouth move and break her crazy grinning; it didn't work. He shook his head in agreement and snow fell out of his spikes, adding to the pain in her cheeks from the cuteness of it all. He eyed her empty hands, apparently expecting them to be holding something…something like skates? Instead he took them carefully in his and the warmth that spread throughout her body was welcomed gratefully. He rubbed her hands between his heating her freezing hands and she sighed before looking down at their joined hands; he always knew exactly what she needed.

"I was just wondering where you were, Cloud."

"How'd you know to look out here?" His eyes were guarded as he stared at their hands instead of on her face where they usually were.

"Took a chance. I know you love to be outside."

He looked at her then but it didn't seem right. The joyous glow of before was gone and was replaced by something that Tifa didn't like. His eyes made her feel guilty with his guilt that shone there along with mistrust; no, she didn't like this at all.

"I was only skating, Teef." _I'm not running away again._

He didn't say it but she knew it was there, an unsaid barrier between them that only grew when he released her hands and put even more distance there. It hurt, but she'd had hurt before, she could handle hurt again, to a certain extent.

"I know. I'll always wonder where you are, though. I'll always worry."

It was true, she would always care about what Cloud was doing, thinking, dreaming, believing, but it wasn't what he thought, not even close. She trusted Cloud and without words spoken he had to know…didn't he?

Tifa finally looked back into those burning mako enriched eyes and knew he knew and that's all they needed to know.

"Go get your skates."

It was so abrupt an order that she blinked before automatically responding, " I don't have skates."

"Since when?" He looked at her in disbelief and she couldn't help smiling as she replied "Since I can't skate?" His eyes grew wider in stunned silence and she had to repress a giggle, his reaction was priceless.

"That's not possible, I taught you."

"See, you tried, once, but it didn't stick so…what are you doing?" Her attention was averted by Cloud who was now sitting in the snow at the side of the pond and pulling at the laces of his skates. He simply handed her the skates and stood in his newly boot clad feet.

"I'm teaching you again. Put these on."

She really did laugh this time. "Cloud, they're too big."

He wouldn't have any of that and directed her "put on now" pointing from the skates to her and back again.

"Ai ai, captain!" Tifa crowed proudly like an obedient little soldier, giving a mock salute before taking the blasted skates. _We've tried this; doesn't he remember what happened last time? _Apparently not as he stood over her, waiting patiently while she tried to quickly tie the laces and pulled her to her feet too quickly. Tifa threw her arms out for balance but it was Cloud who had to catch her from falling flat on her face in the ice. I can see it now, just like last time…

Except this time Cloud was strong, strong enough to hold her on her unbalanced ice skate covered feet and not tumble them both to hard surface below_. Hmm, this could be fun._

All thoughts of fun left her mind the minute they started moving with Cloud pulling her carefully forward, holding her hands and guiding her while he walked backwards on the slippery surface.

"Now just keep your blades straight, Tifa."

She stared at the sharp metal as it ate at the ice she slid over, entranced with the simple movement, so much so that when she looked back up and saw Cloud's face hovering right before hers, she almost met the ice face first once again. Yep, just like last time.

Figuring this out, Cloud decided to move to her side and guide her by holding her waist for balance. This was probably not a good idea, seeing that Tifa was trying with all her might to focus on the ice below but couldn't ignore the warmth his gloved hands provided where they were placed. _This cannot be good. _

Tifa's thought was answered as she felt a sting of pain in her leg while the ice pick dug into the ice before her, stopping her foot but doing nothing for the rest of her body. Before she could try kissing the ice yet again this afternoon, Cloud held her by her waist and balanced her once again.

"I remember now," he breathed against her cheek and tickled her ear before he resumed the position of standing in front of her. "I told you this wouldn't work."

"Now now, I don't want to hear that defeatist attitude. You just need to focus." Thinking better of responding in a nondefeatest attitude but meaning all the same, Tifa instead retorted, "That's easy for you to say, you don't have shards of metal strapped to your feet that you're expected to balance on."

"You're graceful, Teef, you'll get the hang of it."

Graceful, huh? _Maybe when I'm kicking evil ass but this…_Tifa wasn't so sure. Is that how Cloud saw her, as graceful? He had more grace earlier than she had ever been able to acquire. Lost deep in thought, Tifa kept moving forward mindlessly to Cloud's pull. He must have been thinking too or just not paying attention because the next thing she knew, they were sprawled in the snow next to the pond and Cloud was looking up at her with dazed eyes. She felt her blush spread like wild fire across her cheeks while she took in the beautiful view of him pinned beneath her...she really should get off. Maybe in an hour…

"Rock." Cloud muttered, still looking at her.

"Hmm?"

"I tripped over a rock and we fell." He looked a little sheepish and it was all she could do to not kiss him. They were sixteen again and in puppy love, locked in the same position as before… only last time, Cloud had landed on top of her. It was interesting to see the roles reversed, and was made more interesting when Cloud pulled her down to meet him, his mouth sweet and soft on hers.

_That hadn't happened last time, no matter how much I tried or how hard I wished he would find the courage to do it. _

Tifa sighed into his solid form still below her and a thought whispered in her mind that she should move off of him but it was drowned out by Cloud's breathing in her ear.

"I remember." He was blushing now too and she just cuddled closer.

"I don't remember it quite like that." Her own voice was breathy as he hugged her close to his body, limiting her air supply.

"New memories, then." He kissed her again lightly as a snow flake intercepted there lips making it a snow kiss. They stayed there, holding each other in the falling snow but did not feel the cold. They smiled like the crazy love sick couple they were and they would never stop smiling in all the years to come, as it was meant to be.

_The End_


End file.
